


Watercolor Tears

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Semi pushed himself, but he always promised Konoha that he’d have time for him. And he always did. Konoha was the most important person, the most important thing in his life besides his art. There would always be time for the love of his life.It was on his birthday that he broke that promise, not completely, but he almost messed everything up.





	Watercolor Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my most special boy, Semi! I adore him so very much and I hope he has the best of days. This fic is dedicated to Panda, the Konoha to my Semi, and I adore aer just as much as I adore this beautiful rainbow forest hell of ours :3  
> Happy reading~!

It was no secret that Semi pushed himself to his limit multiple times over his life. He pushed himself as a kid to get good grades to impress his parents, he pushed himself in volleyball to be the best setter and then pinch server he could be at Shiratorizawa, and he pushed himself in university to be the best art student his professor had seen in a while. He’d hit a wall so many times, crying watercolor tears over his canvases and bleeding acrylics.

Semi pushed himself, but he always promised Konoha that he’d have time for him. And he always did. Konoha was the most important person, the most important _thing_ in his life besides his art. There would always be time for the love of his life.

It was on his birthday that he broke that promise, not completely, but he almost messed everything up.

All day Semi promised that he would be home in time to go out to dinner. Konoha had wanted to surprise him with dinner at a nice restaurant (it was his twentieth birthday after all, that’s a big age), but he knew that Semi liked to work without really paying attention to anything in the studio, so he couldn’t surprise him.

“Promise me you’ll be home by seven,” Konoha asked that morning as they got ready to head to the university.

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget.” Semi swore and sealed it with a sweet kiss. It quickly turned dirty and the two had to force themselves apart at the front door where Semi had Konoha pressed. Some days it was hard leaving because they just wanted to stay in bed, naked or not.

They’d went about their daily routines from there, Semi walking Konoha to class and giving him a kiss for the world to see. Konoha had been bid him farewell with the threat of seeing him later, eyes narrowed and then a sunny smile sailing his direction.

 _I won’t forget_ , Semi promised himself and silently to Konoha as he went to his class. From there on his mind was focused on his craft, on the brushstroke laid on canvas as he gifted the world his art. He was more of scenery person; that is, his assignments for class always dabbled with the aspects of nature. He would consider Konoha his muse but didn’t want the world to see what he created of Konoha. He liked to keep those tucked away and give them to Konoha as gifts for when he noticed that Konoha needed a pick-me-up.

Once Semi had finished his actual classes, he’d gone to the studio. This was his ultimate downfall, as it was always what distracted him from the real world. Here, in the studio, was where Semi chugged out all his best art. Pictures of Konoha, the sea, the forest, everything he created in here was a masterpiece. And he often would just sit on the hardwood floor that was splattered with paint and just go for hours without checking the time.

And that was exactly what he did. He took out some piece he had been working on for class, a portrait piece, and spread it on the ground. Usually Semi didn’t want to focus on himself but thus was the assignment. He pulled up some of the pictures Konoha had taken of him in various positions on one of Semi’s favorite dates; he’d taken Konoha to his favorite park in Sendai during cherry blossom season and not only was the background an ocean of pink, but a multitude of colors.

Semi sketched it out slowly, which took about an hour to get the right angle, shape, and perspective of the piece. He put down some base colors, lightly so he could change them if he’d like, and he called it quits after that, satisfied with his work for the day. He left it on the ground under the window to dry, knowing that the morning and afternoon sunlight would cast itself upon the painting.

It was dark out by the time he was done and wiped his forehead, checking his phone.

“Oh shit,” he said aloud, staring at the time. Six forty-seven. He was supposed to be home by seven. Or was their reservation at seven? It was going to take at least ten minutes to get back home and he had no idea where they were going to dinner. He had a bunch of missed calls from Konoha and tons of unread texts showing just how pissed Konoha was at him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Semi breathed under his breath as he shoved his arms into the sleeves of his jacket and collected his things, racing out the door of the studio. He pressed his phone to his ear as he called his boyfriend.

“Hi.” Konoha said flatly as he answered. Semi squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m so sorry baby, I lost-”

“-track of time, I know.” Konoha sounded disappointed, that much was clear, and his voice was clipped along with it. He was pissed. Semi didn’t blame him.

“I’ll be home soon. I have to change but...”

Konoha hung up. Semi was in deep shit now. He was able to make it back in record time, legs burning with built up lactic acid and panting as his lungs were about to give out on him.

“Babe!” Semi called out through the apartment, eyes completely unfocused and unseeing of Konoha as he sat on the couch, one leg swung over the other and rocking slightly. It mimicked a cat swishing its tail when it was displeased.

“You’re late,” Konoha said.

“I’m sorry, I know.” Semi stumbled over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Luckily, Konoha didn’t push him away, though he should have. “I’m sorry,” Semi repeated as he went to go change into a pair of dark jeans and a purple dress shirt that was reminiscent of the Shiratorizawa color. Semi washed off the paint from his hands as best he could, though there was always residual paint on him. He examines his reflection for a moment longer before walking back into the living room.

“How do I look?” Semi tried, biting his lip as he waited for Konoha’s reaction. Konoha stared at him for a moment, clearly debating whether or not to give him a compliment.

“Fine,” Konoha finally said and got up, grabbing his coat and handing Semi his. Semi deflated a little but he knew he deserved this kind of treatment. He had lost Konoha’s trust in this moment. Semi shrugged his jacket on and the two of them left, Konoha walking a little ahead of him. The restaurant wasn’t too far off from their apartment it turned out, and he apologized to the hostess for being late for their reservation. It wasn’t a problem and they were escorted to their table in the back corner, Semi slipping in across from Konoha.

“This is nice.” Semi noted as he looked around. He could understand why Konoha was mad now; it probably took months to book a table at this place.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Konoha bit out and buried his face in the menu. Semi exhaled and lifted his own menu, scanning it until he found something that caught his eye. He tried not to worry about the price, knowing Konoha would bite his head off if he tried to order something less expensive just for the sake of doing so. Even under all his anger and hurt, Konoha wanted Semi to have a good birthday dinner at the very least.

They ordered and there were no more menus to hide behind. Semi bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair, “Aki... I’m sorry for being late. I didn’t mean to...”

“You say that every time you come back late.” Konoha traced shapes into the surface of the table, not daring to look at Semi.

“I know and it’s not fair. I’m sorry though, I know you planned this...” Semi looked around them.

Konoha exhaled slowly, “It’s okay. It’s not my birthday so... I don’t know why I’m so upset,” he laughed a little and brought his hands to cup his face. Semi could see tears shimmering in his eyes and it crushed him. He reached across the table and took Konoha’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb across Konoha’s knuckles.

“Hey, look at me,” Konoha finally made eye contact with him upon his prompting. “You have every right in being upset. I feel so terrible that I was late baby and I’m really grateful that you made these plans. I’m sorry I upset you and I just hope you won’t resent me for it.”

“I would never,” Konoha sniffed and wiped at a tear that spilled over. Semi cursed under his breath, feeling extra guilty now that he made his boyfriend cry in public. “I just... want you to act like you care, you know? And not push me to the side for your art...”

Semi frowned slightly. Was this how Konoha really felt? “You know that you’re the most important thing in my life, yes? I love and care about you above all else, okay?” He poured every bit of honesty he could into those words, maintaining eye contact with Konoha as he spoke. Konoha’s eyes welled up with more tears that spilled over and he bring his hand up to cover his mouth, letting out a quiet sob.

Semi got up and rounded the table, sitting on the same side of the booth as Konoha, wrapping his arms as tight as he can around him. Konoha’s own arms snaked around Semi and he cried into his shoulder, Semi stroking his hair.

“I love you so much,” Konoha sniffed against his shoulder. “I just... wanted you to have a great birthday...”

Semi smiled softly and kissed his head, “I’m having a great birthday because I’m with you. I appreciate you bringing me here and just... thinking of me. Thank you.” Konoha tightened his grip on him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“I love you,” Konoha whispered again and Semi repeated it back, rocking him slightly until his shimmering tears stopped falling. His face was wet and illuminated in the golds and reds of the restaurant. If Semi could have snapped a photo, he would. Konoha looked beautiful, even tear-stricken. But this moment was for the two of them and their memories, not to be captured by any photo.

Their food came by the time Semi had returned to his side of the booth and he tangled their ankles together under the table as they ate. They shared little smiles over their food and Semi asked Konoha about his day. Apparently it was uneventful and Konoha had to do basically all the work in his group project, which sucked. Semi hated when he’d had to do group projects his first year of university and in high school.

“Ah, that was yummy,” Konoha sighed happily as he leaned back against the booth, patting his stomach.

Semi stretched a little and grinned lovingly at him, “It was. Thank you baby.”

“You’re welcome.” Konoha smiled right back, tears long gone and forgotten in exchange for pure love. They sat there for a while just talking about everything and nothing, both noting how effortless it always is to talk to the other.

“It’s because we love each other,” Semi grinned cheekily and Konoha nudged him with his foot under the table, though there was a smile on his face.

“Shut up.”

The two of them finally departed the restaurant, thanking the hostess for her service and holding hands as they go.

“Anything else you’d like to do?” Konoha asked as they made their way down the street, Semi swung their hands lightly and looked up at the night sky. He missed being able to see the stars from back home. Tokyo was beautiful in its own right, but it was too bright. Semi wanted serenity and the quiet.

“Go somewhere quiet.” Semi glanced at him. Konoha stopped and looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

“Somewhere quiet? That’s not our apartment?” He laughed a little, not really understanding.

“Yeah. Just you, me, and mother nature...” Semi trailed off. There’d have to be a park somewhere. The thought made him perk up and he practically yanked Konoha in the other direction.

“Babe!” Konoha choked on a laugh as he’s tugged in the other direction, steps quickening to catch up to Semi. “Eita? Where are we going?”

Semi looked over his shoulder at him and smiled, “Trust me! It’s my birthday, you have to go along with it!” Konoha only shrugged and laughed in agreement. Semi let up on his dragging at least, not wanting to pull Konoha’s arm from its socket or anything. The two of them wind through the streets of Tokyo until they come across a playground.

Semi left his boyfriend standing at the entrance while he made his way to the swingset. “Really?” Konoha asked from where he stood.

Semi sat down and raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah. Come on! It’s fun.” He swung back and forth slightly. He stared Konoha down until the blonde sighed and made his way over to him, sitting on the swingset beside him. Semi held his hand out for Konoha to take and grinned when he felt familiar fingers slip between his. The two began rocking back and forth lightly, too big to swing properly. They sat there in silence for a little bit, Semi looking up at the stars.

“I used to come to the playground by my house when I was in middle school and high school after arguing with my parents,” Semi explained to Konoha. Konoha looked over at him sympathetically but let him go on. Semi returned his sympathetic look with a smile. “I liked looking at the stars. I didn’t feel so alone.” A hand squeeze. Another sympathetic look.

“I don’t feel so alone anymore. Because I have you.” Semi told Konoha, looking at him and seeing memories of constellations reflected in Konoha’s cobalt eyes.

Konoha stood and sat right in Semi’s lap, arms wrapping around Semi’s neck in a tight embrace. His voice was wet again with tears as he spoke, “You’ll always have me. I don’t want you to feel alone anymore.” He pressed their foreheads together so Semi could see the raw emotion in his eyes.

Semi broke out into a bright smile, his own tears dripping down his face now, “I don’t baby, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Konoha cupped his face and though they were both smiling, they kissed. The stars above them twinkled and reflected in their watercolor tears, still streaming down their face, the color of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea) || [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
